Os Nove desejos de natal
by Pringgles
Summary: O que aconteceria se uma bola dourada realizase um desejo para nove sortudos? Ou seriam azarados? Último desejo é do Shikamaru :D Ou será que não? o.ô
1. O Artista

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence... Ainda. E tirei a idéia de Billy e Mandy, misturada com uma alucinação que eu tive u.u

* * *

A bola dourada e os 9 desejos natalinos

_Era véspera de Natal, um dos feriados mais importantes e felizes do ano. Todos comemoravam o Natal. Só que num lar ele foi deixado em segundo plano._

Deidara: Ah, o Natal. Tão lindo e artístico, certo, Sasori-senpai? (n.n)

Sasori: O Natal é um lixo Deidara. Não sei o que tem demais em um monte de luzinhas piscando, gente engordando, e risinhos de crianças melequentas...

_Todo ano era a mesma coisa. Deidara ficava todo empolgado para comemorar o Natal, mas Sasori sempre ficava deprimido e odiava tudo, especialmente os presentes, deixando Deidara muito mal..._

- Flash back –

Deidara: Olha Sasori-senpai, é pra você! (n.n)

Sasori: Obrigado Deidara, vamos ver o que é... Um boneco meu?

Deidara: Sim, sim, e agora está na hora da arte!

Sasori: DEIDARA NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Deidara: Art is a... BANG!

POOOOOOW

Sasori: Odeio você, odeio o Natal, e principalmente, odeio seus presentes! (¬¬)

- Fim do Flash back-

Deidara: Droga, uh (u.ù).

_Foi quando um suposto milagre aconteceu. Na frente do loirinho, uma bola dourada apareceu. _

Bola: Yo mocinho! (n.n)

Deidara: QUE PORCARIA É ESSA? (OO)

Bola: Também estou muito feliz em te ver Deidara. (¬¬)

Deidara: Como você sabe meu nome? (o.Ô)

Bola: Simples, eu sou a grandiosa bola natalina!

Deidara: E daí?

Bola: Obrigada pelo entusiasmo (¬¬). Acontece que eu parei nessa dimensão por engano, e para conseguir voltar para a minha terra, eu preciso realizar um desejo de Natal para 9 pessoas. E você é a primeira!

Deidara: Quer dizer que você vai realizar qualquer desejo que eu pedir? (ºOº)

Bola: Claro, qualquer coisa! Mas tome cuidado, porque você vai ter que arcar com as conseqüências do seu desejo.

_O Jovem pensou e pensou; até que finalmente a uma conclusão chegou._

Deidara: Olha bolinha, todo Natal é a mesma coisa. Eu faço uma festa super artística, e o Sasori-senpai a chama de lixo. Eu queria que ele compartilhasse do mesmo ponto de vista que o meu, a respeito da arte. Assim nós finalmente aproveitaríamos o Natal! (n.n)

Bola: Desejo nº. 9 concedido. Adeus Deidara!

_E a Bola dourada sumiu ao mesmo tempo em _que_ Sasori surgiu._

Sasori: Sabe Deidara, você tem razão, o Natal é mesmo muito artístico!

Deidara: Sasori-senpai... (ºOº)

Sasori: Hey, não podemos perder tempo, vamos comprar comida para a ceia!

_E os dois foram alegres comprar. Peru, pudim, torta, arroz, molho, cremes e batatas, tudo para o Natal festejar._

Deidara: Acho que esse foi o melhor natal da minha vida!

Sasori: É, acho que o meu também. Graças a você e a sua arte, Deidara. (n.n)

Deidara: É quase meia noite, Sasori-senpai! Olha, eu fiz um presente pra você!

Sasori: Um boneco meu! Que gentil, Deidara!

Deidara: E olha, essa é a melhor parte! Art is a... BANG!

POOOOOOW

Sasori: Realmente, muito artístico! (n.n)

Deidara: Eu tenho que agradecer àquela bola!!! (♥.♥)

Sasori: ...

Deidara: O que foi?

Sasori: Deidara, você é tão artístico, sabia disso?

Deidara: S-Sasori...

_E mais um milagre aconteceu, isso é verdade. Sasori abraçou Deidara, e o beijou, com muita vontade._

Deidara: (o///o)

Sasori: Deidara, você é artístico demais, sinto muito.

Deidara: Huh? (o.ô)

_Sasori amarrou Deidara numa cadeira, com dinamites na beira. Realmente, a bola não estava de brincadeira._

Deidara: SASORI-SENPAI, O QUE VOCÊ PRETENDE FAZER? (OO)

Sasori: Te explodir Deidara!(n.n)

Deidara: Por quê? (T-T)

Sasori: Because art is... a BANG!!!!

POOOOOOW

* * *

Notas:

- Fazer one-shots de natal é tão divertido (n.n)

- Ok, as rimas foram forçadas, mas elas geralmente são, no Natal (o.o)

- Reviews, onegai!


	2. O Hokage

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence... Ainda. E tirei a idéia de Billy e Mandy, misturada com uma alucinação que eu tive u.u

Essa fic é pra Tamires, que pediu pro Naruto viver como um rei...

Hokage está bom? (n.n)

* * *

O Hokage

_Na véspera de Natal muita gente festejava. Incluindo um loirinho, mesmo não ganhando nada. _

Naruto: Feliz Natal para mim! E agora para a ceia... LAMEN! (n.n)

_Mas antes de o lamen poder comer, Naruto viu uma bolinha de natal aparecer. _

Naruto: OMG, Ouro! (ºOº)

Bola: Tecnicamente Naruto, eu sou feita de plástico (o.ô)

Naruto: Você fala?

Bola: Faço mais do que isso, meu jovem. Eu sou mágica! Eu cai nessa dimensão por engano, e para voltar para a casa, preciso realizar mais 8 desejos; um para cada dono. Você pode pedir tudo o que o seu coração deseja, mas se comprometendo a arcar com as conseqüências!

Naruto: ...

Bola: Já sabe o que pedir?

Naruto: Na verdade eu queria saber o que significa arcar (o.ô)

Bola: (¬¬) Significa que você pode pedir o que quiser, mas podem acontecer coisas ruins dependendo do que você pedir.

Naruto: Ahhhhh!

_Naruto pensou, pensou e pensou. Na verdade, ficou meia hora a pensar. Mesmo assim não sabia o que falar..._

Naruto: Eu sempre posso pedir mais lamen e...

Bola: QUER SE DECIDIR DE UMA VEZ? (Ò.Ó)

Naruto: Ok, ok, eu já sei o que eu quero pedir! Na verdade, eu sempre quis ser Hokage, sabe? Eu seria reconhecido, e também ganharia muito dinheiro, e as garotas... Viveria como um rei, sabe? (n.n) Isso aí, quero ser Hokage, Datte Bayo! (n.n)

Bola: Oitavo desejo realizado. Boa Sorte, Naruto!

_E a bola mágica voltou a sumir. Tudo que Naruto tinha que fazer agora era seu desejo curtir. Ganhou o chapéu e a capa. Para o loirinho não faltava mais nada._

Naruto: EU SOU HOKAGE! EU SOU HOKAGE! QUE DIA FELIZ!(T-T)

_Naruto finalmente tomou o cargo de Tsunade. Para um novato, parecia estar bem à vontade._

Pessoa Aleatória: Boa noite, Hokage-sama! Aproveitando o feriado?

Naruto: Como nunca! (n.n) Acho que vou ao Ichiraku comemorar!

- No Ichiraku-

Naruto: Eu quero um lamen de carne, um de frango, e um de camarão, no capricho!

Tio do Lamen: É por conta da casa, Hokage-sama! (n.n)

Naruto: A vida é tão linda (T-T)

Hinata: Na-Naruto-kun... (ú///ù)

Naruto: Hinata, você por aqui? Quer se juntar a mim?

Hinata: Na-na verdade, eu só vim pra te desejar um feliz natal, Naruto-kun! E-eu tenho que voltar agora, meu pai vai ficar bravo se eu me atrasar para a ceia. (n///n)

Naruto: Mas Hinata, você já tem 15 anos; você pode comemorar o Natal com seus amigos, não?

Hinata: Na verdade não, tenho que passar o Natal em casa (ó//ò)

Naruto: TIVE UMA IDÉIA! Que tal comemorar comigo... Aí quando você chegar em casa, fale que foi uma ordem do Grande Hokage-sama que você ficasse!

Hinata: O-obrigada!

Naruto: Agora só um minuto, que eu vou chamar a Sakura, o Sai, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei e os outros (n.n)

Hinata: (x////x)

Shizune: AHA, AI QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ, NARUTO-SAN!!!

Naruto: Mas o que... (o.ô)

Shizune: Você está aqui, enquanto temos pilhas de trabalho acumulado na mesa! Quanta irresponsabilidade!

Naruto: Mas é Natal!(ó.ò)

Shizune: Não interessa, o trabalho não pode esperar! E olha todo esse lamen! E as contas que temos que pagar, heim?

Naruto: Mas o Lamen é de graça (T-T)

Shizune: De qualquer forma, vamos voltar ao escritório! A propósito, ligaram do hospital, e constataram que se você continuar comendo lamen, a parte burocrática do seu trabalho pode ser afetada! Nada de lamen para você!

Naruto: ISSO NÃO FAZ SENTIDO (T----T)

Shizune: Mais uma coisa... Como os ninjas estão aproveitando o feriado, você vai ter que atender o pedido da mulher do Senhor Feudal em resgatar Tora-chan...

Naruto: AQUELE GATO DOS INFERNOS DE NOVO? (OO)

Shizune:Portanto, não temos tempo a perder. Já para o escritório! Até mais, Hinata-chan!

Naruto: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (T-T)

* * *

Notas:

- Espero que tenham gostado xD

- Sugestões, podem falar n.n

- Reviews, onegai ó.ò


	3. O Leitor

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence... Ainda. E tirei a idéia de Billy e Mandy, misturada com uma alucinação que eu tive u.u

Essa fic é pra Camis. Espero que goste n.n

Menores de 12 anos, não leiam essa fic o.o'

SuperBlossomPPG, tranqüila, eu ainda ferro o Sasuke ;D

* * *

O Leitor

_Véspera de Natal, Konoha se encheu de alegria. Nesse feriado, Kakashi-sensei também se divertia._

Kakashi: Como eu amo o Natal. Hum... Festa na casa da Kurenai. Cara, tem meses que eu espero essa festa (n.\\)

Qual máscara eu devo usar? (ô.\\)

_Seu natal estava prestes a mudar, pois a bolinha logo apareceria para um desejo realizar. _

Bola: Olá Kakashi, aproveitando seu Natal?

Kakashi: PUTS, A BOLA FALA (O.\\) Identifique-se!

Bola: Prazer, eu sou a Grandiosa Bola Natalina de outra dimensão!

Kakashi: ... _"Acho que eu devo parar de beber sake com o Jiraiya"_

Bola: E eu posso realizar qualquer coisa que você pedir! Se você enfrentar as conseqüências

Kakashi: Qualquer coisa?

_Ressuscitar Obito? Complicado demais... Pedir novos jutsus? Deviam ter pedidos mais legais... _

Kakashi: JÁ SEI! Olha, desejo que por um dia, as coisas sejam como no Icha Icha pra mim, sabe? (n.\\)

Bola: Como assim, Icha Icha? (o.ô)

Kakashi: Er... como te explico... Deixa eu te mostrar um capítulo...

- Um capítulo de Icha Icha depois-

Bola: Desejo 7 concedido. Boa sorte Kakashi (¬///¬)

_O desejo 7 foi concedido. Restava a Kakashi aproveitar seu pedido ._

Kakashi: Já sinto o sex appeal em minhas veias (n.\\) Agora, hora da festa!

_E por onde Kakashi ia, a atenção das garotas conseguia._

Shizune: UAU KAKASHI-SENPAI, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? VOCÊ ESTÁ TÃO LINDO HOJE!

Tsunade: Quieta Shizune! Er... Kakashi, que tal dar uma passada no meu escritório para comemorarmos o Natal? (n///n)

Kakashi: Desculpe-me garotas, eu tenho um compromisso agora.

- Passando pelo Ichiraku-

Ayamee: Hey Kakashi, não quer dar uma passadinha aqui nos fundos da loja?

Kakashi: Er... será que eles vão se importar se eu chegar um pouquinho atrasado na festa?

- Três horas e muitas garotas depois-

Kakashi: Devia ter pedido muito mais de um dia (O.\\) Bem, finalmente cheguei na festa!

Gai: YOOOOOO KAKASHI, PORQUE CHEGOU TÃO ATRASADO NA FESTA? (Ò.Ó)

Kakashi: Acredite Gai-kun, você não vai querer saber onde eu estava (ú.\\)

Kurenai: Kakashii... (n.n)

Kakashi: Outra? (o.\\) Kurenai, o Asuma tá bem ali...

Kurenai: Ah, por favor, ele foi atender a porta!

Kakashi: Vamos nessa!

- No quarto da Kurenai-

Kurenai: UAU (O.O)

Kakashi: Esse tá sendo o melhor Natal de todos (n.\\)

_Kakashi continuaria a comemorar, se Asuma não resolvesse no quarto entrar..._

Asuma: Kakashi, a maioria dos homens de Konoha estão procurando você, e todos com Shurikens e kunais na mão; o que você aprontou agora e... HEY KAKASHI, O QUE VOCÊS TÃO FAZENDO ?!?

Kakashi: Não Asuma, espera um pouco, não é nada do que você tá pensando...

Asuma: PODEM ENTRAR! (Ò.Ó)

_E no momento que entraram, shurikens e kunais na direção de Kakashi voaram... _

Asuma: Espera aí... ele usou o kawamiri? Eu quero que peguem ele, ele, vivo ou morto! (ò.ó)

_E desde aquele fatídico dia, Kakashi nunca mais foi visto na vila._

* * *

Notas: 

-Espero que tenham gostado, mesmo com o desvirtuamento de valores xD

- Sugestões e pedidos, vocês já sabem n.n

- Reviews, onegai!


	4. A Apaixonada

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence... Ainda. E tirei a idéia de Billy e Mandy, misturada com uma alucinação que eu tive u.u

Blosson, desculpa por não fazer uma do Sasuke apenas... É que esse metido podia pedir tanta coisa... Espero que goste da participação dele na fic.

* * *

A Apaixonada.

_A Bolinha natalina sua viagem prosseguia. A cada novo dono um desejo concedia._

Sakura: Ah, outro natal encalhada (ú.ù) Será que tá tendo festa na casa da Ino?

_Mas antes que Sakura pudesse ir para a festa, a bolinha apareceu para a garota com a grande testa. _

Bola: Sakura-chan, tudo bem? (:D)

Sakura: Sim, Bolinha de Natal (n.n)

Bola: ... Sakura, eu sou uma bola de Natal falante, você não vai se assustar?

Sakura: Não. Se nesse anime, cachorros, sapos, lesmas, tartarugas, e cobras falam, porque uma bolinha de natal não pode falar também? (u.u)

Bola: Legal, isso me poupa trabalho (:D) Olha, eu vim parar nessa dimensão por acidente, e preciso realizar mais 6 desejos de Natal para voltar pra casa; um por Dono. Você pode pedir qualquer coisa que você quiser, mas as conseqüências são de sua responsabilidade.

Sakura: Eu posso pedir qualquer coisa que eu quiser?

_Para esse pedido, Sakura não teve que pensar. Estava na ponta da língua o que queria ganhar _

Sakura: Eu quero que Uchiha Sasuke seja meu romântico namorado!

Bola: Desejo nº. 6 realizado. Aproveite, Sakura!

_Para a bola natalina, era mais um desejo realizado. Sakura não conseguia acreditar que agora Sasuke era seu namorado.A campainha tocou, e a garota foi atender. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando viu Sasuke e um lindo buquê, em que o garoto acrescentou:  
"Essas são para você". _

Sakura: Que perfeitas, Sasuke-kun (ºOº)

Sasuke: Pronta?

Sakura: Pra festa? Claro! (n.n)

Inner Sakura – CHA! VOU ESFREGAR O SASUKE NA CARA DA INO! (Ò.Ó)

Sasuke: Claro que não... Estamos começando uma missão mais importante!

Sakura: Qual?

Sasuke: Esqueceu da ressurreição do Clã Uchiha? Se quisermos ter 10 filhos temos que começar agora. (u.u)

Sakura: WTH? COMO ASSIM 10 FILHOS? (O.O)

Sasuke: E claro, eles terão que casar uns com os outros. Não quero Uchihas mestiços (u.u)

Sakura: Incesto? (o.ô) Sasuke, querido, você não andou bebendo?

_Sakura não teve tempo de terminar. Do lado de fora haviam mocinhas histéricas a gritar._

Multidão: SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Sakura: Ai meu Deus... (o.o)

Ino: RENDA-SE SAKURA, E ENTREGUE SASUKE-KUN PACÍFICAMENTE!

Sasuke: Estamos perdendo tempo! A propósito, você vai ter que desistir de ser ninja para poder parir 10 uchihas (n.n).

_E foi assim que um simples pedido de Natal fez a garota Haruno ficar mal. _

Sakura: Eu devia ter pedido uma testa menor (-.-)

* * *

Notas:

- Pobre Sakura... vai passar 90 meses da vida dela grávida o.o'

- Não é que o Sasuke seja um papai ratinho... É que a bola sempre acaba ferrando os pedidos. Pobre bola, no fundo ela é legal i.i

- Ah, muita gente vem me perguntando sobre o sexo da bola... Acho que ela é andrógena!

- Reviews onegai


	5. A Família

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence... Ainda. E tirei a idéia de Billy e Mandy, misturada com uma alucinação que eu tive u.u

Essa fic é pro Namikaze Otsugua e pra Mye-Chan, espero que gostem n.n

* * *

A Família

_Na véspera de Natal, todos esperavam seus presentes com ansiedade. Mas o inesperado aconteceu, graças a uma bolinha que distorce a realidade._

Hanabi: Neji... Já terminou de pentear minhas bonecas?

Neji: Já vai, Hanabi-sama (u.ú)

Hanabi: Vamos logo, seu preguiçoso! Como Papai Noel vai reagir quando ver que as bonecas não estão esperando ansiosas?

Neji:... "_Fico me perguntando por que um jounin tem que passar por isso (¬¬)"_

Hanabi: Ah Neji, antes que eu me esqueça, isso é pra você. Feliz natal (n.n)

Neji: Obrigado. Espere um pouco... meias? E nem são do meu tamanho!

Hanabi: É que o papai ganhou, mas ele odiou as meias, sabe, essa estampa natalina é ridícula, então ele me mandou jogar fora.

Neji: ... Então, você deve ter ficado com preguiça de ir até a lata de lixo que fica na rua, e resolveu dar pra mim, certo?

Hanabi: Exatamente! Ah, eu vou comer biscoitos. Quando eu voltar, quero ver todas as bonecas penteadas, e colocadas no lugar, certo?

Neji: Sim, Hanabi-sama.

_E assim que Hanabi a porta do quarto fechou, Neji pensou na pirralha com ódio, e praguejou._

Neji: Não acredito que aquela Lúcifer em miniatura seja irmã da Hinata-sama (¬¬)

_Mas a sorte do jovem Hyuuga estava prestes a mudar, pois a bolinha de natal um desejo ia realizar_

Bola: Curtindo o Natal? (n.n)

Neji: Cara, esses brinquedos da pestinha estão ficando cada vez mais ridículos (o.ô)

Bola: Neji, eu não sou um brinquedo (¬¬)

Neji: O que raios é você?

Bola: Eu sou a Grandiosa Bola Natalina de outra dimensão!

Neji: Como se eu acreditasse nessas coisas ridículas (ù.ú)

Bola: Mas eu sou e posso te provar! Posso realizar um desejo seu, se você arcar com as conseqüências!

Neji: Qualquer desejo?

_Não muito longe em sua mente, Neji teve que procurar. Para tornar sua vida perfeita, ele já sabia o que desejar_

Neji: Então eu desejo ser da família principal!

Bola: Desejo nº. 5 concedido. Feliz Natal, Neji!

_E a bola desapareceu. Todos os brinquedos do quarto sumiram. A surpresa de Neji foi grande, quando seus olhos abriram. _

Neji: Bola Mágica Natalinha é o caramba, aquele ser pilhou o quarto da Hanabi (¬¬)

_Foi quando uma voz conhecida, da Sala chamou. Neji assustado, de uma coisa se lembrou. _

Neji: OMG, Hiashi-sama vai me matar!

- Na sala –

Neji: Hiashi-sama, sinto muito, mas posso garantir que o que houve no quarto de Hanabi-sama não foi minha culpa!

Hizashi: Neji, você andou bebendo? Eu sou seu pai (o.ô)

Neji: MEU PAI? NÃO É POSSIVEL!

_E antes que Hizashi pudesse terminar, Neji correu para o espelho, para sua face olhar._

Neji: A suástica... desapareceu! Então aquela pessoa na sala era...

Hizashi: Filho, você está bem? E quem é Hanabi?

Neji: Pai... você ta vivo... E a Hanabi não existe?

Hizashi: Sim... Neji, você está bem? (¬¬)

Neji: Melhor do que nunca!

_E num desejo que há anos gostaria de realizar, Neji finalmente seu pai pode abraçar_

Neji: Yeah (n.n)

Hizashi: Neji, você poderia comprar batatas? Acho que o supermercado ainda está aberto. Aproveite e chame Hinata. Ela foi treinar com Kiba e Shino e não voltou até agora.

_Neji nunca se sentiu tão bem, é verdade. Para o espanto de Konoha, saiu saltitando e cantarolando, devido a sua felicidade._

- No Supermercado-

Neji: Hinata-sama, feliz Natal! (n.n)

Hinata: Neji-sama?!? O que você está fazendo até tarde na rua? Não sabia que isso pode ser perigoso? (ù.ú)

Neji: H-Hinata... o que houve com você? (o///o)

Hinata: Só estava mostrando para o Inuzuka que ele nunca poderá me derrotar; eu sou uma gênia do clã Hyuuga, mesmo que da família secundária! E sem mais perguntas, Neji-sama, você tem que ir pra casa!

Neji: ... _"Quer dizer que eu sou tão chato assim?(¬¬)"_

_Foi quando TenTen chegou. Assim Neji viu que confusão criou _

TenTen: Neji... Feliz Natal (n.n)

Hinata: Você aproximou-se demais de Neji-sama... Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou!

Hinata: Vamos, Neji-sama (ù.ú)

Neji: (O.O)

_Neji, e Hinata voltaram para a casa de mãos dadas. "Não cheguem perto do Neji-sama" Hinata dizia "Vocês foram avisadas!"_

- Na mansão Hyuuga –

Hizashi: Hic... Zeji... Leji... Neji, você voltou! Hic!

Neji: ... Hinata, o que está acontecendo?

Hinata: Você não se lembra, Neji-sama? Infelizmente Hizashi-sama tem problemas de alcoolismo. (u.u)

Neji:_Eu não me lembro do meu pai bebendo (o.o) _

Keitaro: NII-SAN, HORA DE BRINCAR, HORA DE BRINCAR!!!

Neji: OMG, QUEM É ESSE? (O.O)

Hinata: Keitaro-sama, seu irmão mais novo! (u.ú)

Hinata:_Aquele Neji deve estar enchendo a cara também (ù.u) _

Neji:_Espera um pouco... Hinata está fazendo a mesma cara quando eu falo mal da Hanabi mentalmente... Quer dizer que ela não gosta de mim? _

Keitaro: NII-SAN, VEM BRINCAR, VEM BRINCAAAAR (.)

Hizashi: Hic! – dança a macarena-

Hinata: Neji-sama, preciso insistir que você brinque com o seu irmão! (ù.ú)

Neji: DROGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA T-T

* * *

Notas:

- Espero que tenham gostado n.n

- Hanabi não existe, uma vez que Hiashi estava morto P

- Não é que a Hinata ame o Neji, mas as garotas, quando tem que proteger algo, conseguem ser muito mais possessivas que garotos xD

- Boa pergunta Fifi, eu acho que ela veio da dimensão das mil maravilhas natalinas, onde as bolas quadradas existem e a Lua é roxa. o.ô

- Reviews, onegai!


	6. O Sannin

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence... Ainda. E tirei a idéia de Billy e Mandy, misturada com uma alucinação que eu tive u.u

Essa fic é pro meu nii-san, que está fazendo aniversário hoje.

Feliz aniversário, Célio :D

* * *

O Sannin

_Na véspera de Nata, o povo de Konoha era pura aleg_ria._ Menos um homem que sake num bar bebia._

Jiraiya: Pois é, outro feriado sozinho. Agora sou só eu, e o sake (u//u)

Barman: Senhor, nós temos que fechar... Vamos comemorar o natal com nossas famílias!

Jiraiya: COMO OUSA FECHAR O BAR? VOCÊ SABE QUEM EU SOU?!?

(Ò///Ó)

Barman: Um bebum miséro que está me impedindo de ir pra casa (¬¬)

Jiraiya: Queria ter alguém me esperando em casa (u///ù)

_Jiraiya estava a reclamar. Mas logo a bolinha apareceu, para um desejo realizar._

Bola: Jiraiya, bebendo numa hora dessas?

Jiraiya: O que você ta fazendo aqui? Já não basta o elefante pigmeu rosa que vive me seguindo... Hic! (¬///¬)

Bola:_"Meu Deus, o elefante pigmeu rosa também fugiu da dimensão o.o" _Jiraiya, você está tendo essas alucinações por causa da bebida!

Por que você sempre está bebendo, e com essas mulheres vadias?

Jiraiya: Elas não são vadias (¬¬)

- Flash Back-

Anne Smith: Jira-chan, você é ótimo! (n.n)

Jiraiya: Huhuhu, se divertindo, coelhinha? (n///n)

Anne Smith: Sim, mas, Jira-chan... Sua hora acaba de vencer

Jiraiya: Puts, meu dinheiro acabou (o///o).

Anne Smith: Sai daqui seu velho pobre, antes que eu cuspa no seu pé! (¬¬).

- Fim do Flash Back –

Jiraiya: É talvez você tenha razão (ú///ù) É que sabe, eu nunca achei alguém que me aceitasse como eu sou!

Bola: "_Também, a pessoa enfia a cara na bebida e é um tarado de carteirinha (o.o)_" Olha Jiraiya, isso pode mudar! Eu sou uma Bola natalina de outra dimensão, e pra voltar pra casa, eu preciso realizar mais 4 outros desejos, um por pessoa. Você pode pedir qualquer coisa que desejar, mas junto com o pedido virão conseqüências.

_Então o Ero-Sannin se pos a pensar. "Talvez seja só uma alucinação de bêbado" pensou Jiraiya "Mas não custa nada tentar" _

Jiraiya: Quero uma mulher que me ame pelo que eu sou (u///u) Gostosa, de preferência (n///n).

Bola: Desejo nº. 6 concedido. Boa sorte Jiraiya!

Jiraiya: Tchauzinho, bolinha (n///n).

Barman: Pra fora (¬¬)

_Jiraiya fora expulso do bar. "Ainda me vingo daquele barman" foi o que o sannin conseguiu pensar._

Tsunade: Droga (T-T)

Jiraiya: O que aconteceu, Tsu-chan? (o//ô)

Tsunade: Acredita que de uma hora pra outra o Naruto virou Hokage? (o.ô) Agora a Shizune está ajudando ele, e a Sakura me disse correndo disse que desiste de ser ninja, e logo depois uma multidão de mocinhas histéricas passou atrás dela... Que Natal bizarro! Agora eu estou desempregada e sozinha (:/)

Jiraiya: Bom, ainda tem eu e a calçada, se estiver disposta...

Tsunade: Jiraiya, eu nem sei como te dizer isso, mas, eu sempre gostei de você!

Jiraiya: Tsunade...

_E os dois Sannins se beijaram e se abraçaram como há muito tinham vontade. Para Jiraiya, isso tudo era bom demais para ser de verdade. Duas horas depois, decidiram que a vida era curta e eles tinham o direito de aproveitar... Tsunade e Jiraiya resolveram se casar!_

Tsunade: Mas Jiraiya, onde nós poderíamos nos casar numa hora dessas?

Jiraiya: Tsunade, eu sei de um lugar perfeito!

- Pouco tempo depois, na Vila escondida em Vegas –.

Tsunade: Bingos... Pôquer... Apostas... AMO esse lugar (n.n)

Padre: Estamos aqui para celebrar a união de Jiraiya e Tsunade... Vocês aceitam?

Jiraiya: Eu aceito!

Tsunade: Eu também.

Padre: Eu vos declaro Marido e Mulher... PRÓXIMO!

Tsunade: Já? (o.o)

Jiraiya: Estamos em Vegas, baby, as coisas são assim (n.n).

Padre: Estamos aqui para celebrar a união de Orochimaru e Kabuto... Vocês aceitam?

Orochimaru: kukukukuku (:D)

Jiraiya: Tsunade, vamos para nosso quarto agora?

Tsunade: Jira-chan, olha todos esses bingos... Deixa eu apostar, vai! (n.n)

Jiraiya:_ "Acabei de sentir uma pontada no bolso (o.o)"_

Will: Oie, o senhor acabou de contrair matrimônio com a ex-Hokage Tsunade, certo? (n.n)

Jiraiya: Sim... Mas quem é você?

Will: Meu nome é Will...maru, e eu sou o representante dos credores da Tsunade. Você fez acordo pré-nupcial com a Tsunade antes do casamento?

Jiraiya: Não, por quê? (o.ô)

Will: Então você compartilha da dividas dela!

Jiraiya: Sem problema... Além de ninja, eu também sou um escritor de sucesso! (n.n)

Will: Certo, então vamos calcular quanto vocês estão devendo...

- Alguns minutos depois –

Jiraiya: OMG, 2,5 MILHÕES DE DÓLARES? (O.O)

Tsunade: Na verdade... 2,7 se contarmos com o que eu perdi hoje a noite (ú///ù)

Bebel: Jiraiya, que saudades (:D) Hey... quem é essa mulher sem catiguria? (u.ú)

Tsunade: JIRAIYA! Eu te disse que não aceito que você se embriague e nem olhe para outras mulheres... Senão (Ò-Ó)

Jiraiya: DROGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA T-T

* * *

Notas:

- No inicio da fic o Jiraiya está com aqueles trocinhos, por que... Bêbados ficam corados em animes n.n

- Anne Smith era uma coelhinha da Playboy ú.ù

- Will... Alguém aqui já viu Will & Grace:D

- Vocês conhecem a Bebel u.ú

- Camis, obrigada por me avisar do problema n.n

- Reviews, onegai!


	7. O Fogo da Juventude

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence... Ainda. E tirei a idéia de Billy e Mandy, misturada com uma alucinação que eu tive u.u

Meygan, essa é pra você que pediu uma fic do Gaara... Pobre Kazekage, acho que falta um pouco de animação pra ele. Fogo da Juventude, pra ser mais exata... n.n

* * *

O Fogo da Juventude

_Véspera de Natal, muitos lares desfrutavam de um delicioso alimento. Só que para certo chuunin, o mais importante era o treinamento. _

Lee: Yoshi, se eu não conseguir fazer 3000 flexões, serão 4000 chutes (Ò.Ó)

Gaara: Lee, já são 11:59. Você não acha que seria melhor, sei lá... dormir? (¬¬)

Lee: Não dá, Gaara-kun. De acordo com o Gai-sensei, treinamento é uma parte importante da vida shinobi (ú.ù)

Gaara: Importante, não a única. Escuta, você não prefere comemorar o Natal? A gente podia comer um Dango, ou coisa do gênero.

Lee: Ok, assim que eu terminar as 3000 flexões.

Gaara: E faltam quantas?

Lee: 2996 (n.n)

Gaara: (¬¬)

_Mas o sombracelhudo suas flexões teve que parar, afinal, uma bola dourada acabara de aparecer no lugar_

Bola: Olá rapazes! (n.n)

Lee: Oie (n.n)

Gaara: Quem é você? Ah, não importa... **Sabaku Kyuu!**

Bola:MISERICORDIA, EU TENHO FAMÍLIA, ME SOLTA! (O.O)

Lee: Gaara-kun, acho que a bolinha veio em missão de paz (ú.ù)

Gaara: Que seja... Ok, eu solto (¬¬)

Bola: Só por isso quem vai ganhar o desejo é o Lee (¬¬')

Lee: Como assim, desejo?

Bola: Olha... Eu sou uma Bola natalina de outra dimensão, que depois de ver as coisas dessa, precisa desesperadamente voltar pra casa. Mas pra isso, eu ainda preciso conceder mais 3 desejos, um para cada pessoa. Mas cada desejo tem suas conseqüências, então, escolha sabiamente.

Lee: Sério?

_Lee olhou para Gaara, e sabia o que desejar. Nesse Natal, um presente para o ruivinho iria dar. _

Gaara: E então Lee, o que vai pedir?

Lee: Olha Bola, eu quero fazer um pedido pro meu amigo ali, o Gaara. Ele é muito... Quietinho, sabe? Eu queria que o Gaara-kun tivesse o FOGO DA JUVENTUDE! (n.n)

Gaara: LEE, NÃO!

Bola:_"Ha ha, bem feito pra ele (ò.ó)" _Desejo nº. 7 concedido. Boa sorte garotos!

_O pobre sombracelhudo emocionado se sentia. Era natal, e um sorriso na boca de Gaara surgia. _

Gaara: Yoshi, Lee-kun! (n.n)

Lee: Gaara (ºOº) Isso pede uma comemoração! Vamos comer um Dango? (n.n)

Gaara: Ossu! (ò.ó)

_Por onde andava o Kazekage a atenção chamava. Incluindo a de Gai-sensei, que por ali passava. _

Gai: Yo Lee, quem é esse seu amigo aqui? - arrebita o bumbum fazendo a Nice guy- (;Dd)

Gaara: Gai-sensei, não sei se o senhor lembra de mim, mas eu sou o Kazekage! – Arrebita o bumbum fazendo a Nice guy também – (;Dd)

Gai: Hey, eu me lembro agora... Hey, está a fim de ir ao curry da vida comigo? (;Dd)

Lee: GAI-SENSEI, E EU ? (T-T)

Gai: Ah Lee, você ainda está ai... Pode ir também (n.n')

Gaara: Gomen Gai-sensei, mas eu prometi pro meu amigo Lee que nós iríamos comer Dango. Fica pra próxima (n.n)

Gai: Ok, eu vou sozinho (n.n) Adeus Gaara... e Lee (;Dd)

Lee: O que raios está acontecendo? (¬¬)

Gaara: Foi só uma explosão do Fogo da Juventude (n.n)

_Não muito longe eles tiveram que andar... e Lee já viu a confusão que seu pedido estava a causar. _

Sakura: Feliz natal meninos (n.n)

Iner Sakura: CHA Ino-trouxa, consegui te despistar (ò.ó).

Lee: SAKURA-SAN (ºOº)

Gaara: Sakura-san, eu já disse que você parece um anjo?

Sakura: G-Gaara (o///o)

Lee: COMO É QUE É? (Ò.Ó)

Gaara: Na verdade você é tão linda que me dá vontade de beijá-la!

- Um beijo na bochecha depois –

Gaara: Lee, por que você ta me arrastando? Você ta bem? (ó.ò)

Lee:_"Quase me arrependo do desejo (u.u)"_

Gaara: Yo Lee, chegamos (n.n)

Lee: WEE, DANGO (ºOº)

_Mas ante de o dango os garotos poderem comer, mais problemas surgiram, quando Neji resolveu aparecer._

Neji: Lee, as coisas estão muito confusas lá em casa, então eu resolvi aparecer aqui...

Lee: Que bom que você resolveu se juntar a nós (n.n) Bem, você conhece o Gaara, então, fica com ele enquanto eu vou comprar o Dango.

Gaara: NEJI, MEU ETERNO RIVAL… PREPARE-SE PARA SER SUPERADO (Ò.Ó).

Neji: Mas o que? (o.ô)

Gaara: Sabaku Kyuu!

Neji: WTF? (O.O)

Gaara: SABAKU SOUSOU!

_E enquanto Neji no chão caia, Lee chegou para ver o que acontecia._

Lee: O QUE VOCÊ FEZ DESSA VEZ? (O.O)

Gaara: Olha Lee-kun, eu derrotei meu eterno rival! Espera só até eu contar pra TenTen-chan (n.n)

Lee: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (T------T)

* * *

Notas: 

-Feliz Natal :D

- Eu devia ter postado esse ontem, mas tinha festa ú.ù

- Imagina quando a Temari e o Kankuro encontrarem o Gaara nesse estado? o.ô

- Reviews, onegai! n.n


	8. O Inseto

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence... Ainda. E tirei a idéia de Billy e Mandy, misturada com uma alucinação que eu tive u.u

Essa fic foi um desafio sabe? O que alguém como o Shino poderia pedir? Bem... espero que gostem

* * *

O inseto

_Manhã de Natal, as festas haviam passado. Em uma calçada, Shino encontrava-se sentado._

Shino: Hana, o Kiba já está acordado? (ù.ú)

Hana: Sinto muito Shino, tanto meu irmãozinho quanto o Akamaru estão no décimo sono (ú.ù)

Shino: Hunf, Uma pessoa que não consegue acordar cedo, mesmo depois de ter passado a noite em claro deveria desistir da vida shinobi (ù.ú)

Hana:_"A cada dia que passa, eu tenho mais medo desse garoto (o.o)" _Quer que eu avise para o Kiba que você passou aqui?

Shino: Não, obrigado (ù.ú)

_Mas sozinho Shino não por muito tempo iria ficar. Logo a bolinha apareceria para mais um desejo realizar._

Bola: Shino, porque você não sorri? É Natal!

Shino: Eu nunca sorrio (ù.ú)

Bola: Ah, vamos lá. Quer ver, aposto que você ganhou presentes maravilhosos (n.n)

Shino: Hinata me deu óculos escuros de camelô mesmo sendo podre de rica... E o Kiba me deu um inseticida (ù.ú) E quem é você afinal de contas?

Bola: Eu sou a grandiosa Bola Natalina de Outra dimensão!

Shino: Prove. (ù.ú)

Bola: Que isso, não seja cético! Olha, para voltar pra casa, eu tenho que realizar só mais dois desejos, um por dono. Você pode pedir qualquer coisa, desde que arque com as conseqüências.

_Um desejo inusitado viria a calhar.Aburame Shino tinha certeza sobre o que iria desejar_

Shino: Eu gostaria de passar um dia como inseto.

Bola: Tem certeza? (o.ô)

Shino: Não discuta (ù.ú)

Bola: Desejo nº. 8 realizado. Boa sorte Shino!

_O garoto numa abelha acabara de se transformar. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando experimentou a sensação de voar _

Shino: I believe I can Fly... I believe I can touch the Sky (n.n) Hum, acho que vou à casa do Kiba, ele deve ter acordado.

_Na direção de Kiba, Shino voava. Mal sabia ele que Akamaru acordava_

Shino: Bom dia Akamaru, Bzz.

Akamaru: AU AU AU AU AU (Ò.Ó)

Shino : Akamaru, sou eu, o Shino !

Akamaru:_"Au au au au au au au (¬¬)"_

Kiba : Huh, Akamaru, o que houve ?

Akamaru: Au au au au au!

Kiba : Uma abelha ? Deixa pra lá e volta a dormir (u.u)

Akamaru: Au Au (n.n)

Shino: Isso foi um pouco perturbador, Bzz (¬¬). O que será que a Hinata está fazendo?

_A abelhinha retornou a voar. Á mansão Hyuuga: Lá ele queria chegar _

Shino: Cof Cof, aqui o desinfetante é muito forte (x.x).

Mulher da Propagana: Isso é porque esse lar usa Raid. RAID! E os insetos já eram (:D)

Shino: NHA (x.x) Melhor sair daqui...

_Mas os problemas de Shino estavam apenas a começar. Vida de inseto é dureza, e por mais um longo dia ele teria que agüentar._

Naruto: Olha, uma abelhinha!

Shino: Bom dia, Naruto. Bzz

Naruto: Gamakichi, pega! ( :D)

Shino: (x.x)

"_Vamos Shino, use a cabeça" a abelha se pos a pensar. "Qual o melhor lugar para um inseto ficar?" "A floresta!" Shino compreendeu "Tenho que ir pra lá bem depressa!"_

Chii: Prazer, eu sou Chii, a joaninha. Quem é você? (n.n)

Shino: Meu nome é Shino. Aburame Shino.

Chii: ESPERA UM POUCO... VOCÊ NÃO É AQUELE PIRRALHO DA FAMÍLIA ABURAME?

Shino: Sim... Por quê? (o.ô)

Chii: GENTE, O GURI QUE ESCRAVIZA OS INSETOS POR UMA QUANTIA MÍSERA DE CHAKRA ESTÁ AQUI! (Ò.Ó)

Shino: Mas o quê? (o.ô)

_Mas Shino não teve muito tempo para pensar. Em poucos segundos uma multidão de insetos estava à ele ameaçar._

Chii: PEGA ELE, GALERA! (Ò.Ó)

Shino: BZZZZZZZZZ (T-T)

* * *

Notas:

- Hehe, espero que tenham gostado n.n

- Sim, a próxima vai ser a última, e o personagem principal já esta definido u.ù

- Reviews, Onegai! n.n


	9. O Pensador

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence... Ainda. E tirei a idéia de Billy e Mandy, misturada com uma alucinação que eu tive u.u

Desculpem a demora, mas eu ganhei livros... E os livros falaram mais forte i.i

* * *

O Pensador.

_Na tarde de Natal, Temari passeava com Shikamaru, que estava sorrindo. Mas mesmo gostando demais da loirinha, Shika preferia estar dormindo_

Shikamaru: Tenho... Que me manter acordado... Temari me mata... Se eu dormir... (-.-)

Temari: SHIKAMARU, SEU PREGUIÇOSO! É MELHOR VOCÊ FICAR ACORDADO ENQUANTO PASSEA COMIGO (Ò.Ó)

Shikamaru: Cara... Mulheres são tão problemáticas (-.-)

_Mas Shikamaru não teve tempo de reclamar, porque uma estranha dupla por eles estava a passar_

Gaara: Yo maninha! (n.n)

Temari: OMG, O QUE RAIOS HOUVE AQUI? (O.O)

Lee: Digamos que eu fiz um pedido de Natal que não deu muito certo (n.n') Hey, querem ir com a gente? Nós estamos procurando mais roupas pro Gaara.

Temari: Mas ele já tem muitas roupas (o.ô)

Gaara: Mas já reparou que nenhuma é verde, maninha?

Temari: E daí? (o.ô)

Gaara: E DAÍ QUE VERDE É A COR DO FOGO DA JUVENTUDE! (ºOº)

Lee: OSSU! (Ò.Ó)

Shikamaru:_"Cara, eles são tão problemáticos (¬¬)"_ Podem ir, nós temos mais o que fazer.

Lee e Gaara: Ok (n.n)

Shikamaru: O que raios houve com o seu irmão?

Temari: Eu é que sei? (¬¬)

_Mas antes que pudessem o assunto discutir, uma abelha perto de Shika veio a zumbir. _

Shino: CLEMÊNCIA (T-T)

Shikamaru: É impressão minha, ou aquela abelha tem a voz do Shino? (ô.ô)

Insetos: PEGA ELE! (Ò.Ó)

Shino: BZZZZZZZ (T-T)

_E as surpresas não paravam de aparecer, quando viram Jiraiya o chão varrer._

Temari: Espera um pouco, o senhor não é um dos três Sannis? O que você ta fazendo vestido de gari varrendo a rua?

Jiraiya: Pagando as contas da Tsunade (ú.ù)

Shikamaru: Mas... Ela é Hokage, pode pagar as contas sozinha. (¬¬)

Jiraiya: Hokage? Você reparou no palanque da rua?

Naruto: E meu primeiro ato como Hokage é promover o dia do Lamen Grátis... Sempre que eu quiser (8D)

Shikamaru: Puts, deixaram aquele problemático ser Hokage? O inferno está congelando (ú.ù)

_Mas tudo estava prestes a se explicar; porque ali estava ela: A bolinha de natal resolveu chegar._

Bola: Shikamaru, Temari... (n.n)

Temari: Kami-sama, a bola fala (ô.ô)

Shikamaru: Como você sabe os nossos nomes?

Bola: Simples, meu caro. Eu sou a Grandiosa Bola Natalina! Eu cai nessa dimensão por engano, e tive que realizar outros oito pedidos de Natal de outras pessoas. Agora estou aqui, e seu pedido é o último. Você pode pedir qualquer coisa que quiser, desde que arque com as conseqüências.

Shikamaru: Espera um pouco, quer dizer que foi você que fez isso com o Shino, o Gaara, o Naruto e o Jiraiya?

Bola: Bem, o Gaara... Foi o Lee que pediu (u.ù) E também realizei desejos do Neji, da Sakura, do Deidara e... Bem, digamos que metade dos bebês que nascerem ano que vem terão cabelo prateado (u.u)

Shikamaru: Quer dizer... Que mesmo se eu fizer um pedido, ele vai acabar ferrado, certo?

Bola:_"Droga, ele percebeu (o.o)"_ Bem, não se você fizer um pedido inteligente.

_Então Shikamaru começou a pensar. "Já sei" Ele dizia, enquanto uma idéia na sua cabeça começou a brotar._

Shikamaru: Temari, chame o máximo de pessoas que você conseguir pra esse lugar, em no máximo uma hora, tudo bem?

Bola: Desejo nº. 9 conce... O que? (o.ô)

Shikamaru: Você já vai descobrir, sua problemática...

_E uma hora depois, uma multidão chegava. A Bolinha não sabia em que confusão estava._

Shikamaru: Senhoras e Senhores, essa é uma ocasião muito especial. Não sei se já ouviram falar, mas essa Bolinha aqui na minha mão precisa realizar um desejo para voltar pra casa. Qualquer desejo que seja! Que comece o leilão!

Bola: ORA SEU (Ò.Ó)

Orochimaru:_ "Eu posso desejar que o Kabuto engravide, ai eu não teria que sair procurando criancinhas pra minha caverna (ºOº)"_**3000 DÓLARES! **

_4000, 5000, Muita gente gritava. A Bolinha era uma coisa que qualquer um desejava. _

Konohamaru: Hum, eu tenho a herança do vovô (o.ô)

- Flash Back-

Sarutobi: Olha Konohamaru, ta vendo esse saco de dinheiro aqui? Ele é a sua herança. POR FAVOR, não gaste com besteiras, como feijões mágicos, ou ainda bolas natalinas, certo?

- Fim do Flash Back-

Konohamaru: Tenho certeza que se ele estivesse vivo, ele gostaria que eu comprasse essa bolinha (n.n) **100 000 DÓLARES! **

Shikamaru: Vendido ao baixinho problemático!

Orochimaru: NÃO (T-T)

Konohamaru: Yeah (ºOº)

Shikamaru:_"To rico (ºOº)"_ Pronto moleque, toda sua!

_Konohamaru o dinheiro ao Shikamaru e foi correndo Moegi e Udon chamar. Ele queria toda a ajuda possível para saber o que desejar. _

Bola: Vendida como mercadoria barata (¬¬)

Konohamaru: Barata é uma coisa que você não é (o.ô)

Moegi: Pede uns jutsus novos pra gente, Konohamaru-chan! O exame chuunin ta perto (ºOº)

Udon: Pede uma calculadora gigante! (ºOº)

Konohamaru: Calculadora gigante? (¬¬)

Udon: Eu gosto de números (T-T)

Bola: Caham, eu não tenho o dia todo (¬¬)

Konohamaru: É tanta pressão (T-T) Eu só queria saber o que desejar!

Bola: Desejo nº.9 concedido! Sayonara Suckers!

Konohamaru: EU JÁ SEI O QUE PEDIR! Hey... A BOLINHA FOI EMBORA (T-T)

Moegi: Konohamaru-chan, seu idiota (¬¬)

* * *

Notas: 

- Hehe, essa foi a última n.n

- Espero que tenham gostado!

- Boas Festas :D

- Obrigada pelas reviews 8D


End file.
